Many different irrigation systems are known. Irrigation systems which move over the ground allow large areas to be irrigated automatically. In general, such systems simply apply a uniform amount of water to all irrigated regions. Examples include centre-pivot irrigators, lateral-move irrigators and older technology such as rotating boom irrigators.
As farm technology develops, control of irrigation systems is becoming more sophisticated. Efficient use of water is increasingly important due to water shortages, increasing demand and resource quota systems which limit the amount of water available to individual farms. Furthermore, over or under watering results in lost productivity.
Therefore it is desirable to control application so as to provide an optimal amount of water to each region to be irrigated. This requires control systems capable of controlling irrigator outlets as opposed to simply turning whole irrigators on or off.
Control of irrigator outlets is problematic. Commonly, high power solenoid valves are used, wired into the high voltage power line which runs along the length of a modern centre-pivot irrigator. However, fitting such systems to an irrigator requires rewiring that must be carried out by a qualified electrician. Solenoid valves also use large amounts of power. Other options include pneumatic or hydraulic valves. These options also require separate solenoid operated valves and plumbing to be installed for control of the flow of water or air switching the valves.
While some systems allow irrigator outlets to be controlled, the control systems are limited. Control systems focus entirely on the irrigation needs of the area to be irrigated rather than the optimal use of available resources.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved irrigation system and method and/or an improved irrigation control system, or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.